Anonymous
by Never Stop Believing in Love
Summary: Grace has a secret admirer ...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Waking the dead or its characters – all rights belong to the BBC**

**Content: Boyd and Grace **

**Rating: K**

**Hey everyone. Well after doing 10 hard rounds with the muse I finally got some words onto a page. Hope you enjoy. A huge thank you to the OHT for bearing with me and for just being brilliant! Thanks for taking the time to read and a very Happy New Year to you all! xx**

**Anonymous**

The commotion escalating from the bullpen caused Boyd to leave his seat and lean heavily on the door frame of his office observing his team unnoticed for a few moments.

"What does the card say?" Eve asked excitedly.

"Hold on, I'll open it now." Grace replied laughingly as she pulled the small object from the envelope. "….. To Grace, just because ….. xx"

"Just because what?" Eve enquired.

"Well, I don't know do I?"

"So you've no idea who they are from?" Spence asked.

"Absolutely none!" Grace exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you expect us to believe that? Who is he Grace?" Spencer continued.

"I swear to you Spencer I don't know." She gently admonished.

"Grace, you have a secret admirer, how romantic." Eve laughed reaching over to breathe in once again the strong floral scent.

"Oh I wouldn't go that far …"

"What do you mean you wouldn't go that far? It's not everyday someone gets a dozen red roses delivered to their office with a card saying 'Just because' is it? And if you are telling us that you don't know who they are from then that means you have a secret admirer ….. and that's romantic, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, I suppose so." Grace giggled girlishly.

"Or he could be a mad psychopathic stalker." Spence interjected.

"Oh thank you very much Spencer for putting that joyful thought in my head." Grace chided.

"I'm only saying …"

"Well don't!" Eve replied abruptly giving her colleague a withering look.

"Excuse me for caring." Spence replied sulkily.

"Erm do you lot not have any work to do today? I assume with all the merriment that's going on that the Anderson case has all been tied up then!" The deep baritone voice filled the bullpen as Boyd left the shadows of his office and joined them.

"Look Boyd, Grace has just been delivered a beautiful …."

"Yea I can see what Grace has just been delivered thank you ….. " He interrupted Eve in full flow before turning his gaze towards Grace and continuing. "…Who are they from?"

"What?"

"Who are they from, Grace?" He repeated slowly.

"I dunknow." She shrugged.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Exactly that Boyd, I don't know who sent the flowers!"

"Why do you know many men who would send flowers to your work place then Grace?" he asked unceremoniously?

"No!" She rolled her eyes as she answered.

"Then you are bound to have some idea who they are from aren't you?"

"No, I've told you Boyd I have no idea who sent the flowers, the card was unsigned!"

"Anonymous?"

"Yes Anonymous! Now can we just leave it please? Honestly Boyd you'd take the fun out of Christmas."

"I was only ….."

"Yea well just leave it okay!" Grace sharply replied before returning to her office leaving Boyd watching after her.

"You know she can be just too sensitive sometimes." He smiled meekly at Eve and Spencer.

"Yea and you can be a total prick sometimes too." Eve remarked as she returned to the lab.

Boyd turned his head towards Grace's office and watched her smilingly inhaling the aroma of the flowers as she placed them in a vase and sat it on the edge of her desk.

"So Grace has got a secret admirer then Spence?" He asked.

"Certainly looks that way boss." Spence replied before returning to his desk leaving Boyd alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me, Grace what is your secret?"<p>

"Well I'm damned if I know Eve!"

"Whatever you're doing you must be doing something right anyway. Has he put his name on the card this time?"

"Nope!"

"How exciting."

"How frustrating more like!"

"So what does it say?"

Grace lifted the small rectangle card and read aloud. "Grace, I wish you knew, I wish I could find the words to tell you … xx"

"Knew what?"

"You tell me! The only thing I wish is that I knew who the hell he is, assuming it is a 'he' that is!"

"Well whoever he or she is they are not short of money anyway. I know this florist, it's on Oxford Street, and they are not cheap."

"So it's a rich psychopath then?"

"Come on Grace, you are the psychologist here. How many psychopaths would spend almost a £100 on a dozen red roses not once, but twice?"

"Granted not many, but it's not unheard of is it?"

"Look it's more likely to be some professor or fellow psychologist that you have met at a conference who is trying to break the ice. Do you remember meeting anyone of interest recently?"

"No I don't recall ….. oh hold on …. no …. It couldn't be…"

"Who?"

"No, doesn't matter, I am sure it wouldn't be him."

"Who Grace?" Eve pushed.

"Stanley Patterson, he's a professor in criminology. We got talking at the conference in Oxford last month and spent a very pleasant evening together, but I am not sure sending anonymous flowers is quite his style."

"At least it's a starting point."

"Yea I suppose."

"Stanley eh? And how would you feel if 'Stanley' turned out to be your secret admirer then?"

"Oh stop it Eve, I really don't believe it's him"

"Who else could it be? Okay then, let's just say for talk sake it is … come on Grace how would you feel."

"Erm …. well …. he was good company and very very handsome…." Grace replied before collapsing into giggles, the sound of which carried through the bullpen into Boyd's office causing him to look up from his desk.

From his vantage point he could tell exactly what was going on, his eyes drawn instinctively towards Grace. He could see her eyes sparkle as she laughed care-freely with Eve. Her smile was completely captivating and he found that he was unable to relinquish his gaze from her. As he watched he felt something inside his heart stir, and not for the first time. He was getting used to this feeling now, though when it had begun he wasn't sure. In the moments when he was being truly honest with himself, he would admit that he always had some sort of deep feelings towards her. But something had changed, something had made these feelings much more intense, and now he feared he had left it too late. His eyes moved to the large bouquet that took pride of place on the desk in front of Grace and Eve, before fleeting back to Grace. Closing his eyes briefly he supressed the emotions threatening to overtake him as he berated himself silently. 'Why would she ever want someone like me, she deserves so much better.'

* * *

><p>"So what does it say this time then?"<p>

"This is getting too weird Eve, don't you think?"

"I wish someone thought enough of me to send me flowers every day."

"Yea but even so, why do it anonymously?"

"What still no name?"

"Nope, no name, or clue as to whom he is."

"So you still don't think it is Stanley then?"

"Oh I don't know. I can't think of who else it might be. It's definitely someone I have met and spoken with."

"How do you know?"

"Look at this." Grace replied as she handed over the card that had accompanied the flowers.

"Grace …. when I'm with you nothing else matters….. xx" Eve read aloud. "That must have been quite some evening you spent with Professor Patterson."

"Well … a pleasant evening, a nice lunch the next day and I think we may have had dinner together the following night as well."

"You dark horse, and here's me thinking that these conferences you go on are dull and boring."

"Oh they are ….. mostly. You've just got to make your own fun, you know how it is."

"And from the look of things you certainly did that!"

"What happens at conference, stays at conference."

"Probably just as well too." Eve laughed. "He's certainly persistent I'll give him that."

"Yea, and ridiculously frustrating." Grace replied lifting the flowers and returning to her office.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you're not serious Grace." Spencer's voice was tinged with concern.<p>

"Why not, what's the worst that can happen?" Grace shrugged.

"Come off it Grace, you've worked here long enough to know the answer to that question in graphic detail."

"Spence we are meeting in a very expensive, very exclusive restaurant, it's not as if he is luring me back to his dingy bedsit. "

"Even so, I just don't think it's a good idea. Boyd tell her …." Spence called across to his boss who was just leaving his office."

"Tell who what?"

"Grace, tell her that it is not safe to meet this secret admirer Stanley whatever his name is."

"Who's Stanley?" Boyd asked Grace looking somewhat confused.

"Oh don't you start!"

"Start what? I was only asking who Stanley was!"

Eve placidly held her hands up and began to explain in a bid to keep the peace between her senior colleagues. "You know how Grace has received roses every day for the last week ….."

"Yea well I have noticed, in fact I thought I was working in a frigging florist at one point."

"….. well the card that came with today's bouquet stated the name of a very nice restaurant and a time to meet tonight, table booked under the name Foley."

"And you're going then Grace?"

"Yea well I don't see why not."

"But you still don't know who is behind this?"

"Not exactly. We have worked out, or at least we think, that her admirer must be a professor she met at a conference last month."

"This Stanley bloke …." Boyd motioned with his hands towards Spence.

"Yea Stanley Patterson. Professor Stanley Patterson." Eve continued.

"So Grace is going to meet this bloke tonight, on a date and they're not even sure it is the professor, could be any random nutter." Spence quipped.

"People go on blind dates all the time Spence; I don't see what the big deal is, or why my personal life has suddenly come up for office debate."

"Perhaps that's because your personal life is displayed all over the office Grace in the form of roses." Boyd answered.

"Well I didn't ask for them did I?" Grace sharply retorted.

"I'm not saying you did!" His voice escalating as he spoke. "Anyway, didn't you try to contact the florist to find out exactly who sent them?"

"Of course we did. Apparently they were ordered online, and due to the keeping the confidentially of their customers they are unable to help with our enquiries unless we get a warrant and somehow I am not sure that the Chief Commissioner would approve."

"I suspect not. Still Spencer is right Grace; it's not safe meeting strangers."

"Since when did you two become my legal guardians eh? In case you haven't noticed I am a grown woman and am capable of making my own decisions and mistakes. Nothing untoward is going to happen in a crowded restaurant now if you don't mind this conversation has finished."

"Grace ….."

"Leave it Boyd alright!"

He watched as she walked into her office picked up her bag and coat before re-entering the bullpen pausing to speak to Eve.

"I'll call you tonight Eve, afterwards, let you know how it goes."

"Good luck Grace, and remember if you need an out, just let me know and I'll phone you with some sort of emergency or other."

"Thanks Eve." Slowly she turned her gaze towards Boyd and Spence. "Look I appreciate both your concern, but I will be fine, honestly. Okay?

"Grace ….. I just …."

"Okay Spence?"

"Yea okay. Just promise me you will be careful."

"I promise, now stop worrying."

"I can't help it, but I'll try. Goodnight Grace." Spence replied still unable to shake the deep concern that had wrapped itself around his heart.

"Boyd?"

"Wha…..?"

"You alright?"

"Yea, yea … I'm fine. Goodnight Grace and be careful eh?"

"I will." She smiled softly squeezing his arm gently as she turned to leave.

Boyd watched as the doors to the bullpen swung firmly closed behind her, his thoughts drifting to how she would be spending her evening. A surge of panic began to rise in his stomach. Would she be swept of her feet tonight, would she fall hopelessly in love? Maybe tonight will be the night when he finally loses her forever. A gambit of emotions began to overtake him, and he knew that he was in danger of exposing the vulnerability he felt inside. He couldn't lose Grace, not tonight or any other night for that matter.

* * *

><p>She had spent longer than usual picking out something to wear and had settled on a fitted black dress which accentuated her curves and was extremely flattering. No-matter who she was meeting she was going to make sure she looked her very best.<p>

As she got out of the taxi she felt a sudden pang of apprehension. Maybe Spence and Boyd were right, this wasn't a great idea. She had absolutely no idea who was going to turn up, and although she reminded herself nothing really bad could happen in a crowded restaurant she still felt a twist of trepidation overtake her as the doorman held opened the large glass door for her to enter. Walking tentatively towards the reception area she smiled nervously as she spoke.

"I believe there is a table booked under the name of Foley."

"Ah yes, a table for two, follow me please."

Grace followed the waiter until they came to a quiet table in the corner overlooking the courtyard.

"Can I get you something to drink while you wait?" The waiter asked as he pulled the chair out for her to sit.

"A glass of house red please."

"Certainly madam, I will be right back."

The waiter returned after a few moments with her drink and as Grace sipped it she mentally berated herself for being so stupid. What was she thinking going on a blind date at her age, this is what teenagers do, not professional women in their 60s. Nearing the end of her drink she made a decision to leave. She couldn't do this, no matter who it was sending the flowers. As she took the final sip from her glass she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and heard his voice behind her.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

She slowly turned around and starred at him her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Disappointed?" He asked nervously.

She held his gaze for longer than she knew was appropriate, her mind in turmoil as she tried to control the emotions that were coursing through her body. Surprise, relief, happiness, desire, hope, love, all once repressed now flooding through her mind in a torrent of intense feelings. Slowly, deliberately, she smiled widely, her eyes dancing as she did and he knew.

"No, never." She replied shaking her head lightly.

Sitting down he continued. "Good, I was worried that you might be, I mean, you were expecting that professor …"

"I'm glad it's you Peter." Grace interrupted.

"Really?" he asked unable to keep the surprise from his voice. "So you're not going to phone Eve for an 'out' then?"

"No, I think I'll be fine." She smiled fondly at him. His features softened as she leaned in and took his hand gently. "Why the anonymous flowers though?"

He tenderly ran his fingers across her knuckles for a few moments drinking in the softness of her skin against his before speaking. "I dunknow. I wanted to tell you how I felt and didn't know how to, or even where to begin. I thought about sending you flowers, but wasn't sure how you would react knowing they were from me, so the easiest thing to do was to send them anonymously. I suppose it just kinda escalated from there."

"Did you really mean the things you wrote on the cards?"

"Every word." He lifted his gaze to meet hers, his deep brown eyes burning a path to her soul. "I meant every word Grace." He repeated softly. "So, you really aren't disappointed that I'm not the nutty professor then?" His need for reassurance surprising him.

"Not in the slightest. I just had no idea you felt this way."

"I have done for quite some time Grace, there just never seemed to be the right moment to tell you and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you if I got it wrong, still can't. "

"Wouldn't happen …" her voice trailed off.

"So what about you? Am I hoping too much that you somehow feel the same?"

She smiled tenderly at him gently squeezing his hand gently as she spoke. "No, no you're not at all. It's always been you Boyd, I have just never allowed myself to believe it, until now."

He gently lifted her hand to his lips and lovingly kissed her fingers.

"I love you Grace Foley."

And in that moment she knew without a doubt that he truly did.

Fin


End file.
